Ironi Rumah Tua
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Choujuro menerangkan alibinya kepada Detektif Hatake Kakashi. /CHAPTER 5/
1. Dimulai

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : T (Teen)**

**WARNING : AU, Bit OOC, Multichapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keempat orang pemuda dari kota Kirigakure ingin menantang adrenalin mereka dengan cara mengunjungi sebuah rumah yang telah ditinggalkan sang empunya semenjak ratusan tahun silam. Rumah bergaya Eropa kuno itu dikisahkan oleh banyak orang sebagai tempat yang memiliki energi negatif tinggi.

Angker.

Choujuro (siswa kelas X, 16 tahun), Shino Aburame (siswa kelas XI, 17 tahun), Gaara (siswa kelas XII, 18 tahun), Zabuza Momochi (siswa kelas XII, 19 tahun).

Keempat orang ini akan memulainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Dimulai~**

Sorot cahaya lampu berwarna kuning menyilaukan membelah sebuah jalan setapak sempit nan sepi. Deruan lirih dari mesin mobil menyaingi orkestra jangkrik yang membahana riang di sekitar situ. Di sisi kanan dan kiri hanya terdapat ladang jagung berhektar-hektar luasnya.

Keempat roda mobil bertipe sedan itu memelan saat sudah terlihat sebuah rumah berlantai dua yang jika sekilas dilihat saja orang awam sudah bisa memastikan akan berbahaya jadinya jika nekat masuk ke dalam.

Keempat buah pintu mobil itu terbuka bersamaan dan memperlihatkan empat orang pemuda dengan usia sebaya. Pemuda yang keluar dari pintu kemudi mengisyaratkan dengan lambaian tangan kanannya supaya ketiga rekannya maju mengikuti dirinya.

_Krik .. Krik .. Krik .. Krik .._

Suara jangkrik yang terdengar cukup keras menemani langkah mereka. Angin malam yang dingin menusuk kulit turut berpartisipasi. Membuat pemuda bertubuh kecil yang jalan paling belakang terus-terusan bergemetar.

"Kau jangan memaksakan dirimu, Choujuro." ucap pemuda yang berjalan nomer tiga dari depan kepada temannya itu.

Yang bersangkutan membalas, "Shino-senpai, aku sudah terlanjur sampai di sini. Jika aku tidak memaksakan diriku maka aku pastinya akan sendirian di dalam mobil yang tentunya ... sama-sama parah."

Laki-laki yang berjalan memimpin hanya menimpali, "Cih, pengecut sekali kau Choujuro. Kita kesini ingin membuktikan tentang mitos itu. Jika kau tidak berani maka kembali saja sana ke ketiak ibumu."

Perkataan merujuk sarkastis dari pemuda bernama Gaara itu sedikit membuat hati Choujuro terluka. Namun dia lebih memilih membiarkan saja karena memang sudah seperti itu watak dari senpai-nya yang satu ini.

Zabuza mengamati pintu berdaun ganda yang berada di hadapannya. Senternya dinyalakan dan dia lalu memegang kenopnya yang sudah berkarat, "Tidak terkunci."

_-Ceklek-_

Daun pintu sebelah kanan terbuka lebar. Zabuza yang masuk pertama. Disusul Gaara, Shino, dan terakhir Choujuro yang rasa takutnya semakin menjadi.

Bau kayu lapuk serta debu pekat menyambut kehadiran keempat siswa dari Sekolah Menengah Atas 1 Kirigakure. Senter masing-masing mulai dinyalakan satu per satu, kecuali Zabuza yang sudah nyala sejak awal.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Shino singkat.

Gaara menoleh, "Bodoh. Tentu saja menyelidiki rumah ini lah. Memangnya apalagi hah?"

"Santai Gaara. Jangan sering bersikap seperti itu." nasihat Zabuza karena sepertinya dia pun merasa gerah.

"Aku tidak peduli." sahut laki-laki rambut merah itu.

Hembusan nafas masing-masing terdengar cukup jelas sekarang. Karena situasi sangat sepi. Suara jangkrik di luar tidak sanggup masuk ke dalam.

"S..senpai-senpai, ayo kita mulai." Choujuro membuka suara.

Shino menjawab, "Ide bagus. Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Gaara meninggalkan kelompoknya dan kini sudah duluan menelisik bagian demi bagian di ruangan yang sepertinya merupakan ruang tamu dulunya. Telapak tangan kanannya berusaha ditempatkan serapat mungkin di depan hidung serta mulut untuk melindungi pernafasannya dari serbuan debu-debu yang tebal.

"Kita menyelidiki rumah ini bersama-sama?" Shino mengusulkan.

"Atau berpasangan dua-dua?" usul Choujuro.

Zabuza menengok ke kiri, "Woy Gaara, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Gaara menoleh ke arah teman seangkatannya yang bertubuh kekar itu, "Terserah kau saja."

Zabuza menyoroti wajah Choujuro dan Shino bergantian menggunakan senter, "Menurutku lebih baik sendiri-sendiri."

Shino hanya mengangguk. Dan Choujuro mudah ditebak...

"A..ap..a?! Sendirian?!"

Zabuza mengiyakan, "Hn. Karena kupikir itu akan menghemat waktu kita daripada harus bersama-sama. Lagian rumah ini tidak terlalu lebar. Setelah dirasa tidak ada yang menarik maka kita akan berkumpul lagi di ruangan ini. Mengerti?"

Shino langsung setuju, "Aku tidak masalah."

Choujuro jelas ingin menolaknya dengan tegas. Tapi nyalinya yang memang ciut tidak mampu mewujudkan hal tersebut. Apalagi mereka bertiga lebih senior daripadanya. Maka, pikirnya menurut saja merupakan jalan terbaik.

Keempat laki-laki itu kini bersiap untuk menjalankan tugas masing-masing.

"Seperti ini saja. Aku di lantai satu koridor sebelah barat." Shino sudah memutuskan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Zabuza mengarahkan sinar senternya ke sebelah timur, "Aku area sebelah timur lantai ini."

Gaara mencengkeram kerah Choujuro dengan cukup keras, "Kau mau yang sebelah barat atau timur, bocah?"

Laki-laki berkacamata tebal itu hanya bisa menelan ludah, "Aku, aku sisanya saja Gaara-senpai."

Pemuda arogan itu melepas cengkeramannya, "Baiklah. Aku sebelah barat. Kau sisanya."

Sudah diputuskan tugas untuk masing-masing orang.

.

.

.

20 menit kemudian...

.

.

.

Shino menyandarkan punggungnya di pegangan tangga. Choujuro berjongkok di anak tangga paling bawah dengan wajah sangat pucat pasi. Sedangkan Zabuza bolak-balik menyenteri jam tangannya untuk memastikan waktu.

"Gaara belum juga datang." gumam Zabuza.

Choujuro mendongakkan kepalanya, "Apa jangan-jangan Gaara-senpai menemukan sosok makhluk halus seperti yang tadi kulihat sekilas ya? Hiiiyy!"

Shino mendengus pasrah, "Mau tidak mau kita bertiga harus melihat ke atas."

Zabuza menganggukkan kepala sekali. Dan Choujuro terpaksa mengikuti daripada ditinggal sendiri.

Ketiganya bergerak cepat menuju ke area koridor barat lantai atas. Di sana ada dua kamar. Kamar pertama yang terlihat segera dibuka oleh Shino. Tidak ada apapun, nihil. Kamar kedua yang berada di ujung koridor menjadi tujuan berikutnya. Kali ini Zabuza yang membukanya dengan cekatan.

_-Klek-_

Pintu itu terbuka lebar sedetik kemudian.

Gelap.

Senter ketiganya langsung mengubah kondisi tersebut menjadi lumayan terang.

Mata Zabuza terbelalak lebar. Shino memundurkan langkahnya hingga menubruk tubuh ringkih Choujuro. Dan yang terakhir hanya bisa berteriak lantang...

"Ga..Gaa..GAARAAAAA-SENPAAAIIII!"

Tubuh Gaara tergantung di langit-langit kamar. Kedua matanya sedikit membuka. Tubuhnya kaku. Terasa dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 02.14 dini hari. Rumah tua di tengah ladang jagung yang selalu sepi hampir malam bahkan siang kini mendadak ramai oleh suara-suara maupun sinar.

Ketiga kawan Gaara itu tanpa berpikir panjang langsung pergi dari situ secepat yang mereka bisa menuju ke desa terdekat. Ada sebuah desa sekitar 7 kilometer ke selatan dari situ, desa Yugakure.

Ketiganya langsung menghampiri kantor polisi setempat untuk melaporkan hal ini dan segera ditanggapi dengan baik. Dan berita ini langsung disampaikan dari Kepolisian Sektor Yugakure menuju Kepolisian Resort Konohagakure karena tempat dimana rumah tua itu berada masih masuk ke dalam wilayah Konoha.

Dua buah mobil polisi berwarna biru tua terparkir persis di depan bangunan tempat dimana Gaara menemui ajal. Sirine terus-terusan menyala. Beberapa personil terlihat sedang menggotong sebuah kantung besar berwarna oranye yang berisikan tubuh manusia menuju ke dalam mobil van yang bertuliskan 'Polisi Sektor Yugakure'.

Yang lain sedang sibuk memasang garis kuning bertuliskan 'POLICE LINE' pada pintu masuknya.

Zabuza sedang merokok di seberang rumah itu sembari berjongkok sendirian. Berusaha untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang syok. Walaupun dia akui dirinya berani namun untuk masalah kali ini dia baru pernah mengalami.

Shino sedang dimintai keterangan oleh seorang polisi yang pada bagian dada sebelah kiri tertulis nama 'Darui'. Ia mampu menjelaskan dengan tertata sekalipun apa yang barusan dilihatnya satu jam lalu masih membuat benaknya terpukul.

Dan Choujuro yang kini berada di jok belakang mobil merupakan yang terparah. Dia sudah memasukkan tiga pil, beserta yang ini, ke dalam kerongkongannya. Kemudian dia meneguk banyak air dari botol air mineral kemasan supaya pil itu masuk ke lambungnya. Pil penenang sepertinya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah mobil bertipe SUV yang memiliki sirine pada bagian atap. Mobil itu melaju pelan hingga akhirnya berhenti di samping van Kepolisian Yugakure. Dari dalam keluar dua orang dari tempat duduk terdepan. Seorang pria berambut perak jabrik ke atas yang mengenakan sebuah masker dan seorang pria bercambang lebat yang langsung menyalakan cerutunya begitu berada di luar.

Polisi yang bernama Darui segera menghadap kepada kedua orang itu.

"Selamat malam pak." dia memberi hormat kepada Kakashi kemudian berganti ke Asuma.

"Malam ya? Kupikir ini sudah pagi, dini hari tepatnya." ujar Kakashi dengan reaksi pasif walau pada akhirnya dia tetap membalas hormat dari Darui.

"Aku adalah Inspektur Asuma Sarutobi dan dia adalah Detektif Kakashi Hatake. Kami berdua dari Kepolisan Resort Konohagakure." dia memperkenalkan dirinya beserta sang rekan kerja. "Anda?"

Darui menurunkan tangan dari pelipis, "Saya Darui. Kepala Kepolisian Sektor Yugakure. Mohon kerjasamanya." pria berkulit cokelat tua itu ber-ojigi di hadapan dua petugas dari Konoha.

Kakashi langsung masuk ke topik, "Darui-san, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku dengar kasus bunuh diri? Hoahmm..." ia menguap lebar di akhir kalimat karena mendadak dibangunkan dari tidur nyenyaknya untuk bertugas. Siapapun pasti akan bereaksi sama jika berada pada posisinya.

Pria berambut putih itu memalingkan muka sedikit, "Saya, saya jujur belum mengetahuinya secara pasti pak. Namun dari keterangan singkat yang dikatakan oleh ketiga rekan korban di kantor saya, korban ditemukan tergantung di kamar paling pojok lantai dua. Bisa diasumsikan singkat bahwa korban yang bernama Gaara melakukan bunuh diri."

Asuma menghembuskan asap pekat dari dalam mulutnya, "Kakashi, kau cek saja dulu korban. Jika memang bunuh diri maka kita serahkan saja kasus ini ke otoritas Kepolisian Sektor Yugakure."

Yang diperintah hanya mengangguk lirih dibarengi ekpresi malas. Dia langsung bergerak masuk menuju bagian belakang mobil van kepolisian untuk mengecek tubuh korban.

Zabuza yang sedari tadi sedang merokok sendirian kini memilih untuk mendekat ke tempat dimana para polisi berdiri. Dia mengajak Choujuro dari dalam mobil yang sepertinya sudah mulai tenang setelah mengonsumsi tiga buah pil penenang saraf sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya pak polisi?" tanya Zabuza dengan nada sedikit berat kepada Asuma dan Darui.

Shino yang melihat kedua temannya sedang bertanya ke dua petinggi kepolisian pun ikut mendekat.

Asuma menghisap cerutunya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskan asap dengan cepat, "Entahlah. Kita tunggu penyelidikan singkat dari rekanku itu." ia mengarahkan ujung cerutu ke arah bagian belakang mobil bercat biru dongker dimana Kakashi sedang bertugas sekarang.

Zabuza, Choujuro, dan Shino tetap menunggu dengan sabar.

Beberapa menit kemudian orang yang mereka tunggu muncul dari pintu belakang mobil seraya melepas sepasang sarung tangan putih yang dikenakan.

"Bagaimana pak?" Shino antusias dalam mengetahui kebenaran kasus.

Choujuro menundukkan kepala ke bawah. Zabuza berulang kali menepuk pundak laki-laki itu untuk menenangkan. "A..apa ini salahku? Sehingga, sehingga Gaara-senpai bu..bunuh diri?"

Zabuza menggeleng, "Itu bukan salahmu, Choujuro. Kau harus tenang."

Detektif dari Kepolisian Kota Konoha itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Korban yang bernama Gaara dengan umur 18 tahun itu, pada tubuhnya tidak ditemukan luka jerat yang nampak jelas pada lehernya. Tidak adanya cairan sperma serta feces dari kemaluan dan anusnya. Padahal dua hal ini merupakan indikator terpenting untuk mengidentifikasi kematian orang yang bunuh diri menggunakan tali. Ditambah ... lidah korban tidak menjulur melebihi bibir sama sekali."

Ketiga siswa sekolah menengah atas itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Tidak paham dengan esensi dari penjelasan barusan.

"Itu artinya rekan kalian tidak bunuh diri. Melainkan, dibunuh." jawaban sederhana yang terlontar dari mulut Sarutobi Asuma barusan membuat ketiga siswa berbeda kelas itu terhenyak. Ketiga pasang mata mereka melebar sepersekian detik.

Darui ikut menambahkan, "Dan kalian harus khawatir karena sederhananya, kalian bertiga dicurigai sebagai tersangka."

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Yosh, ini merupakan fic tema detektif genre mystery/crime author ketiga setelah sebelumnya membuat dua buah yang berjudul 'Kopi Polonium' dan 'Beheaded' di fandom Fairy Tail. :)**

**Author sudah buat kerangka ceritanya sampai tuntas. Doakan ya supaya bisa selesai. :)**

**Seperti biasa, terima kasih sudah membaca!**


	2. Permukaan

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : T (Teen)**

**WARNING : AU, Bit OOC, Multichapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Analisa singkat nan mengena dari Detektif Hatake Kakashi membuat tiga sekawan itu terkejut setengah tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan kondisi tubuh Gaara yang dilihat sekilas menandakan bunuh diri, namun detektif itu mengatakan sebaliknya.

Dibunuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Permukaan~**

Hatake Kakashi. Detektif resmi dari Kepolisian Resort Konohagakure. 35 tahun. Lajang. Membuka sepasang kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan. Bola matanya memerah ditambah lelehan air yang masih menggenangi sekitar bagian tersebut. Intinya, dia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Segera dikucek-kucek kedua indera penglihatan yang dia punya untuk mengurangi kantuk. Jok mobil inventaris kepolisian yang dia turunkan ke belakang kini ditarik maju kembali, ke posisi semula. Dia tengok jam digital yang ada di bagian dashboard, terlihat angka 07.48 berwarna merah yang berkelap-kelip di situ.

_Tok .. Tok .._

Ia gerakkan lehernya ke samping kiri saat telinganya mendengar suara kaca mobil yang diketuk dua kali. Ada Asuma di sana.

Dipencetnya tombol yang memiliki simbol anak panah ke bawah sehingga kaca jendela itu terbuka separuh. "Hmm? Apa?"

Inspektur yang memiliki usia lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu mendesah lirih, "Ssh, sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus pemalas? Kau tidur paling awal semenjak jam tiga pagi dan ingin bangun paling akhir, begitu?"

Kepala Kakashi digerakkan ke kanan dan kiri hingga terdengar bunyi 'krek', "Yah yah, begitulah. Aku akan bertugas dengan segera ... tuan besar inspektur."

Pintu mobil depan sebelah kiri pun terbuka. Pria berambut perak jabrik itu sepertinya nampak sudah siap walau dirasa seluruh nyawanya belum kembali.

Baru saja Asuma melangkahkan kaki sebanyak tiga kali, ia keburu dipanggil.

"Asuma, kemana ketiga bocah SMA yang kita curigai sebagai tersangka itu?" tanya Kakashi sambil meregangkan otot-otot pinggang.

Yang dipanggil menengok ke belakang, "Mereka sedang didata oleh Darui di kantor polisi desa Yugakure. Baru kurang lebih setengah jam lalu mereka pergi."

Kakashi menanggapinya dengan anggukan saja.

Kedua partner yang sudah sering mengatasi kasus bersama-sama itu kini bergerak menuju ke dalam rumah tua yang seperempat hari lalu dimasuki secara iseng oleh empat orang sekawan dari kota Kiri dan mengakibatkan kini tinggal berjumlah tiga orang saja. Yang satu sudah meninggalkan dunia fana ini dengan sejuta tanda tanya.

Asuma sempat hormat kepada seorang personil yang menjaga garis polisi di pintu masuk sebelum akhirnya personil itu menundukkan kepala dan mempersilahkan mereka berdua memasuki TKP dengan sopan.

"Jadi seperti ini ya interior dari rumah yang dikatakan oleh masyarakat, angker?" pria marga Hatake itu berkomentar sesaat setelah sepasang kakinya melewati pintu utama.

Asuma menanggapi sekenanya, "Ya. Tidak salah juga mereka memiliki persepsi serta opini demikian." Ia lalu menyodorkan sebuah masker berwarna hijau kepada sang rekan, "Ini masker. Pakailah. Debu di sini pastilah sangat melimpah."

Tangan kanan Kakashi menerima benda pemberian itu. Lalu ia langsung memakainya di depan mulut juga hidung.

"Ayo. Aku akan tunjukkan sebuah benda yang ditemukan oleh rekan dari Kepolisian Sektor Yugakure." ajak Asuma kepada Kakashi. Detektif itu menurut tanpa berkata sama sekali.

Mereka menaiki anak tangga guna menuju lantai dua. Tangga yang menghubungkan lantai bawah dengan atasnya hanya satu buah. Berada di sisi belakang ruang tamu. Ditambah pegangan di sisi kanan dan kirinya yang sudah keropos termakan usia.

"Lihat itu." jari telunjuk kiri si inspektur mengarah ke tengah koridor sebelah barat. Dimana terdapat sebuah senter berukuran lumayan besar berwarna merah yang dikelilingi garis kapur putih. Pada samping senter persis berdiri sebuah papan kecil yang ditulisi angka 1.

Kakashi mendekat. Kemudian ia berjongkok di samping senter yang dilingkari kapur. "Jadi ini barang bukti pertama ya?"

Asuma mendekat sembari mengeluarkan sebuah cerutu dari saku bajunya, "Iya. Itu ditemukan oleh polisi dari Yugakure sekitar pukul 05.15. Tepatnya subuh."

Kakashi tidak merespon. Otaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu menyangkut hal ini. Sesekali ia tolehkan kepala ke arah pintu kamar TKP inti yang juga sudah dipalangi oleh garis Police Line. Juga ia edarkan penglihatannya ke seluruh sudut yang ada dalam jangkauan pandangnya.

"Jarak antara penemuan barang bukti kesatu ini dengan kamar tempat korban ditemukan kurang lebih kisaran enam meteran." ia memandangi wajah Asuma. Seakan meminta pendapat atas argumen yang barusan dikemukakan.

Laki-laki perokok berat itu bolak-balik melihat dari senter merah ke arah kamar TKP, sedang mengira-ngira. "Ya. Kurasa segitu jaraknya. Memang ... kau sudah menemukan kejanggalan?"

Yang ditanya mengedikkan bahu kemudian bangkit dari posisi jongkok. "Hanya pemastian saja dari hipotesaku yang sebelumnya."

Suara derap langkah oleh banyak kaki terdengar di telinga sepasang partner itu. Mereka kompak melihat ke belakang dimana ada sekumpulan personil kepolisian, tepatnya empat orang, yang mengenakan seragam hitam kebiruan baik atasan maupun bawahan.

Inspektur Asuma maju ke hadapan mereka berempat. "Tim penyidik kan?"

Segera dijawab oleh pria paling depan yang memiliki banyak luka di bagian wajah, "Benar, Asuma-san. Apa perintah anda?" ia berhormat setelahnya.

Pria bermarga Sarutobi itu membalas hormat anak buahnya kemudian menurunkan kembali tangan kanannya, "Segera sisir lokasi TKP. Foto barang bukti yang kalian temukan. Setelah itu laporkan hasilnya kepada kami berdua. Aku dan Detektif Kakashi."

Instruksi barusan langsung ditanggapi serempak oleh keempat anggota tim penyidik dengan semangat, "Siap!"

Kakashi sempat menghentikan laju mereka sejenak, "Ano, Ibiki."

Ketua tim penyidik Kepolisian Resort Konoha itu mengangkat sepasang alisnya.

"Nanti kau cek sidik jari yang ada pada tali gantung di TKP. Aku paham itu bukan sidik jari tampak melainkan sidik jari laten. Maka aku minta dengan sangat kau mau merepotkan dirimu dan tim untuk menyelidikinya." Kakashi memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Langsung dijawab dengan sebuah pose hormat, "Siap! Kakashi-san."

Detektif pemalas itu tersenyum simpul. Puas.

Setelah tim penyidik melenggang menuju TKP, Asuma menanyakan sesuatu kepada sang rekan, "Hoy, untuk menguatkan hipotesamu lagi?"

Pria Hatake itu memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana seraya menjawab, "Ya. Tapi kali ini lebih dari itu."

Asuma menyetel api cerutunya dengan pemantik sambil melihat orang yang pernah menjadi juniornya di Akademi Kepolisian Konoha menuruni tangga. "Heh, sampai sekarang pun aku sungguh masih tidak mampu mengikuti pemikiranmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua petinggi institusi kepolisian kota Konoha itu sepakat untuk meninggalkan TKP. Guna mencari makanan, mengisi perut yang lapar karena ini sudah jamnya sarapan pagi. Polisi juga merupakan makhluk hidup, manusia yang membutuhkan asupan kalori yang cukup guna memaksimalkan kinerja mereka.

"Kakashi, kau yang menyetir." Asuma melemparkan kunci mobil kepada Kakashi.

Laki-laki yang selalu memakai masker itu menangkapnya dengan reaksi tidak niat, "Biasanya kau yang menyetir?"

Inspektur menghembuskan asap terakhirnya sebelum cerutu berwarna cokelat tua itu dibuang ke tanah lalu dimatikan menggunakan telapak sepatu, "Hn? Aku ingin tiduran. Aku tidur lebih akhir dan bangun lebih awal. Kebalikanmu."

Saat tangan Kakashi sedang memutar kunci mobil pada lubang kunci di pintu kemudi, telinganya mendengar deru mesin mobil yang mendekat. Sontak ia menoleh dan menangkap pemandangan sebuah mobil sedan milik Kepolisian Yugakure sedang melaju ke situ.

"Ada apa Kakashi?" tanya Asuma yang sudah duduk di dalam.

"Sebentar." jawabnya singkat. Ia menjauh dari samping pintu mobilnya.

Telapak tangan kanan Kakashi membuka lebar, membentuk simbol stop. Mobilpun berhenti. Satu per satu orang yang berada di dalam keluar dari tempat duduk masing-masing. Yang mengemudi Darui, si Kepala Kepolisian Sektor desa Yuga. Dan lainnya adalah ketiga teman korban yang telah dicurigai sebagai tersangka oleh pihak kepolisian.

"Kakashi-san, ada apa?" ia sedikit menampakkan roman bingung saat mendapati detektif yang menangani kasus ini tiba-tiba berperilaku demikian.

"Kita baru saja dimintai keterangan mengenai identitas masing-masing di kantor polisi." Shino menjelaskan tanpa perlu menunggu ditanya terlebih dahulu.

Zabuza dan adik kelasnya yang berambut cepak biru muda hanya menjadi penonton semata.

"Darui-san, aku minta agar kau menginstruksikan kepada personilmu untuk mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik dari ketiga anak-anak ini. Jangan sampai mereka melewati garis kuning yang dipasang melintang di pintu masuk." detektif paruh baya itu menjelaskan perintahnya dengan raut serius.

Kepala yang membawahi lembaga kepolisian tingkat desa itu tersenyum ditambah sedikit gurauan menanggapi instruksi dari Kakashi Hatake, "Hehe, tentu-tentu saja. Saya sudah paham dengan prosedur semacam itu."

Tanpa diduga sang detektif langsung menyela dengan cepat, "Aku akan menginterogasi masing-masing calon tersangka sesaat setelah aku kembali lagi kemari."

Darui terdiam seketika. Bola matanya bergerak seirama ke samping dimana ketiga rekan Gaara yang telah mendapat kecurigaan sepenuhnya berdiri. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah Kakashi lagi, "Baik. Saya paham dengan keinginan anda."

Tidak ada yang bersuara dari para calon tersangka. Tapi siapapun dapat dengan mudah membaca isi hati masing-masing jika mengamati seksama air muka ketiganya.

Cemas, takut, khawatir, semua jadi satu.

Lelaki dewasa yang memiliki luka vertikal pada mata kiri itu menyoroti wajah tiga remaja itu dengan tatapannya satu demi satu. Dimulai dari yang paling kiri, Choujuro, lalu Zabuza dan terakhir Shino. "Apa kalian sudah menghubungi orang tua atau minimal keluarga masing-masing?"

Zabuza mengangkat bahu, kemudian menggeleng dua kali. Lelaki berkacamata hitam bulat, Aburame, menjawab 'tidak' tanpa beban. Akan tetapi lain dengan yang terakhir.

"Aku ... aku sudah menelepon ayahku sesaat setelah aku sampai di kantor polisi Yuga. Dan, ayahku akan mengirimkan pengacara dan bantuan hukum lain sesegera mungkin bila diperlukan." ia menunduk penuh, telapak tangan kanannya meremas-remas pergelangan tangan kiri di depan perut.

Kakashi menyangga tubuhnya. Meletakkan telapakan tangan kiri di atas kap depan mobil. "Seharusnya jangan dulu. Itu hanya akan memperumit perkara."

Bisa ditebak reaksi dari calon tersangka termuda itu. Terus-terusan mengucapkan kata 'maaf' dibarengi gestur mencondongkan tubuh ke depan berulang-ulang.

Darui mengacak rambut bagian poninya sekali, "Geez, seharusnya kau baru menyiapkan pengacara jika sudah ditetapkan sebagai tersangka. Bukan begitu, Kakashi-san?"

Detektif itu membenarkan, "Ya."

"Kau tidak jadi pergi?!"

Seruan lumayan keras ini membuat semua orang yang ada sepakat menengokkan kepala mereka ke sumbernya. Kepala Asuma melongok keluar dari kaca kemudi. Pertanyaan itu sudah jelas ditujukan kepada siapa.

Sosok yang diberi pertanyaan singkat hanya mengangkat jari telunjuk ditambah tengah ke udara untuk menggantikan jawaban lisan.

"Baiklah sepertinya itu saja. Aku mohon bantuannya, Darui." Kakashi menundukkan kepala.

Pria berkulit cokelat gelap itu pun bertingkah sama dengan orang yang meminta bantuan. Ia mengisyaratkan kepada ketiga calon tersangka untuk tetap diam di dalam mobil sementara dia akan mengurusi sesuatu di dalam TKP.

Kakashi melangkahkan kaki pelan ke arah mobil SUV hitam metalik dimana Asuma sudah menanti dengan kurang sabaran. "Ayo kita makan dulu di luar."

Sang inspektur segera berpindah dari jok sopir menuju ke sebelahnya dibarengi ekspresi riang. "Itu yang kutunggu. Perutku susah berkompromi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil melesat cepat melewati lajur sebelah kiri di tengah jalan aspal yang sedikit sunyi. SUV berwarna onyx yang memiliki sirine pada bagian atapnya itu dikemudikan dengan kecepatan melebihi batas aman untuk tipikal jalan berlajur dua dan bukan tol. Padahal si pengemudi merupakan polisi yang mempunyai jabatan lebih. Akan tetapi seperti tidak mengerti peraturan berlalu-lintas saja.

Asuma merebahkan punggungnya di jok yang dia setting mundur tiga puluh derajat ke belakang. Kedua telapakannya difungsikan sebagai bantalan belakang kepala. Matanya terpejam rapat walau kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya menghilang, alias belum masuk ke alam mimpi.

"Kakashi..."

Sang pengemudi hanya melirik sekilas, lalu kembali terfokus ke depan karena jarum spidometer yang berwarna merah terus bergerak konstan ke kanan menjauhi angka delapan puluh kilometer.

"Apa kau sudah punya gambaran tentang skenario pelaku atau kronologi pembunuhannya?" Asuma bertanya agak kurang jelas terdengar karena dia dalam keadaan mengantuk.

Detektif itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menguap terlebih dahulu karena dia pun sebenarnya tidak memenuhi aturan baku tidur cukup selama 8 jam.

"Ya. Walau ini masih di permukaan." jawab dia sekenanya.

**-TSUZUKU- **

**Chapter 2 sudah author update.**

**Pada chapter ini ada satu bagian yang bisa dikatakan penting. Bagian penting itu ada kaitannya dengan hipotesa Kakashi. Apa kalian bisa menjelaskan korelasi sebenarnya antara bagian itu dengan hipotesa yang Kakashi maksud?**

**Bukti dan petunjuk lain akan author tambah di chapter berikutnya.**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca! :)**


	3. Alibi Pertama

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : T (Teen)**

**WARNING : AU, Bit OOC, Multichapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Penyidikan dimulai. Detektif Hatake Kakashi telah menemukan sedikit kepingan dari total puzzle yang ada. Sementara itu, ketiga tersangka sudah mulai menyiapkan mental masing-masing demi menghadapi interogasi yang akan dilaksanakan sesegera mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Alibi Pertama ~**

Sang surya mulai merangsek naik ke singgasana utamanya. Sinarnya makin terik, mulai menyengati kulit-kulit makhluk hidup yang bernaung di bawahnya. Terutama para manusia.

Pukul 09.12.

Rumah tua bergaya Eropa abad pertengahan itu semakin ramai saja. Kali ini tidak hanya dipenuhi oleh pihak yang berwajib, alias kepolisian. Dua orang yang berprofesi sebagai kuli tinta, satu pria dan satunya wanita, sedang sibuk untuk mengorek informasi tentang kasus kematian tidak wajar yang terjadi pada remaja berusia delapan belas tahun itu. Tiada henti-hentinya mereka menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama berulang-ulang kepada Darui yang memiliki wewenang sementara di tempat tersebut.

"Apakah benar telah terjadi tindakan bunuh diri di dalam rumah kosong ini?"

"Menurut bapak apakah itu murni bunuh diri? Atau itu pembunuhan?"

"Apakah benar pak? Mohon konfirmasinya."

"Saya juga mohon bapak mau menjelaskan meskipun itu singkat."

Pria kekar berusia kisaran sebaya dengan Kakashi itu tidak mau menjawab satupun dari sekian pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh kedua wartawan. Goyangan kedua telapak tangannya ke kanan lalu kiri berulang-ulang menjadi jurus andalannya untuk menolak pertanyaan santer dari kedua pemburu berita itu.

Sebuah mobil SUV hitam metalik yang memiliki tulisan 'KONOHA POLICE DEPARTEMENT' pada bodi samping baik kanan-kiri masuk ke area ladang jagung tempat dimana TKP berada. Sepasang netra milik Kakashi melihat kedua wartawan itu yang masih saja mencecar sang kepala dari Kepolisian Yugakure di beranda depan rumah.

Ia menengokkan leher ke kanan, "Aku heran kenapa para pengganggu itu telah mengetahui kasus ini tidak kurang dari 12 jam semenjak kasus dibuka."

Asuma yang kali ini mengambil alih kemudi mengemukakan pendapatnya, "Kupikir itu karena anak yang bernama Choujuro telah menghubungi orang tuanya tadi malam. Ayahnya seorang pengusaha sukses di Kiri. Dan kudengar juga ibu korban merupakan seorang kepala dinas kesehatan kota itu."

Si detektif bermasker menyambung, "Beberapa dari orang tua mereka memiliki pengaruh ya."

Tumit kanan Asuma menekan pedal rem pelan-pelan. Membuat semua roda sepakat menghentikan putarannya. Ia parkirkan mobil inventarisir negara itu tak jauh dari TKP.

"Fyuuh, giliranku yang direpotkan." keluh Hatake Kakashi saat mengetahui Darui sedang memberitahukan sesuatu kepada kedua pemburu berita itu sembari mengacung-acungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah mobil.

Dan benar saja. Begitu pria berwatak santai itu keluar dari tempat duduknya, wartawan pria dan wanita itu berlarian kecil menghampiri.

"Ano, selamat siang. Saya Kurotsuchi dari surat kabar harian Kiri News." wartawati berambut pendek seleher dan mengenakan rok dipadu kemeja ketat itu memperkenalkan diri. Diikuti oleh wartawan satunya.

"Kalau nama saya Ebisu pak. Saya dari stasiun televisi lokal Konoha."

'Orang dari Kirigakure tahu kejadian ini, itu cukup masuk di akal. Akan tetapi bagaimana bisa orang dari Konohagakure tahu?' Kakashi membatin. Penasaran rupanya.

"Ohh." Pria berambut perak mencuat itu menggumam singkat. "Jadi kalian ingin tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di sini?" lanjutnya. Pertanyaan ini diutarakan oleh Kakashi untuk meredam rentetan pertanyaan dari kedua orang itu.

Dan hasilnya sempurna. Mereka hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan mantap. Tanpa harus memberondong seperti yang mereka lakukan kepada Darui.

Orang dari Kepolisian Konoha itu menggaruk rambut belakangnya yang tidak gatal, "Emm, aku jawab sekali saja ya. Dengarkan baik-baik."

Spontan si wartawati langsung menyiapkan notes beserta pulpen. Sedangkan si wartawan menekan tombol 'REC' pada voice recorder yang dia bawa.

"Korban bernama Gaara. Usia 18 tahun. Siswa kelas XII dari Sekolah Menengah Atas 1 Kirigakure. Meninggalnya dini hari tadi. Setelah kuselidiki lalu kusimpulkan ... korban bukan bunuh diri sekalipun posisinya tergantung di langit-langit kamar lantai dua. Korban dibunuh karena tidak ditemukannya sperma, feces, lidah tak menjulur, dan luka jerat sangat samar." Kakashi menyelesaikan keterangannya dengan tepukkan telapak tangan di depan wajah, "Permisi."

Sebelum dua orang yang berprofesi sebagai kuli tinta itu melancarkan pertanyaan tambahan, Asuma dengan sigap menahan serta menyuruh mereka untuk pergi sehingga si detektif bisa sedikit tersenyum lega. Bebas.

"Yo, Darui." sapa pria bermarga Hatake itu.

Darui menundukkan kepala disertai permintaan maaf, "Maaf Kakashi-san. Saya telah merepotkan anda dengan keberadaan dua orang wartawan itu. Tapiii ... saya pun tidak berani menjawab karena perkara ini bukan wewenang saya mutlak. Masuk dalam otoritas Kepolisian Resort."

Kakashi menepuk-nepuk pundak lelaki yang memiliki model rambut acak itu, "Ya ya, tidak menjadi masalah. O ya, warung katsudon yang kau rekomendasikan di desa Yuga benar-benar enak lho."

Darui mengangkat kepalanya kemudian tersenyum lebar, "Sungguh? Sudah kuduga anda dan Asuma-san akan mengeluarkan testimoni demikian. Hahaha."

Punggung Kakashi disandarkan pada sebuah pilar tua yang menyangga beranda. "O ya, dimana ketiga tersangka? Seperti kataku satu jam lalu sebelum pergi makan. Aku akan menginterogasi masing-masing alibi dari mereka bertiga satu demi satu."

Polisi kepala tingkat desa itu terdiam. Tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan.

"Maaf Kakashi-san. Choujuro sedang pergi menuju Hoshigakure yang berjarak 9 kilometer dari sini untuk membeli makanan dan minuman. Lalu Zabuza Momochi sedang mampir ke SPBU yang berjarak sekitar 4 kilometer ke utara guna mengisi premium mobil milik Gaara dan katanya sekalian buang air besar di toilet SPBU."

Mendengarkan penjelasan cukup panjang dari Darui membuat Kakashi Hatake tak kuasa menyembunyikan sirat kekecewaan pada sorot matanya. "Bukankah aku sudah mewanti-wantimu? Katamu kau paham dengan prosedur? Bagaimana jika kedua tersangka itu kabur?!" teguran bernada keras ini membuat personil lain yang ada di sekitar situ sontak menengok. Begitu pula dengan sang inspektur, Asuma.

"Maaf-maaf Kakashi-san." keringat dingin sudah membasahi kulit kepala Darui. "Tapi tenang saja, tenang. Saya sudah menyuruh dua orang anak buah saya untuk mendampingi masing-masing anak itu sebagai aksi preventif. Kedua orang anak buah saya dibekali dengan senjata api. Percaya saja tidak akan terjadi hal-hal diluar perkiraan. Lagian, mereka berdua juga tetaplah remaja biasa yang butuh dimanusiawikan." setelah menyelesaikan kalimat, Darui hanya menunggu bagaimana reaksi orang yang memiliki jabatan lebih tinggi di atasnya. Namun ia yakin jika detektif itu mampu menerima penjelasannya yang terbilang masuk di nalar dengan bijak.

Kakashi mengangguk lirih, "Oke. Jika seperti itu sepertinya tidak terlalu masalah." ia melepas senderannya dari pilar. "Jadi yang ada di tempat ini hanya anak yang memakai kacamata bulat hitam itu?"

Darui mengiyakan melalui pejaman mata.

"Sekarang ada dimana anak itu?" tanya Kakashi singkat.

"Dia sedang dimintai sedikit keterangan oleh tim penyidik yang diketuai oleh Ibiki-san. Di kamar TKP."

Asuma berjalan memasuki pintu yang diberi garis kuning dari pihak polisi. Kakashi memanggil rekannya itu sebelum sepenuhnya menghilang dari pandangan.

"Ada apa?" lelaki berjenggot lebat itu menoleh ke arah belakang setelah mendengar namanya disebut.

"Aku minta tolong kepadamu untuk memanggil Shino yang sedang bersama tim penyidik kita. Di lantai dua." telapak tangan kirinya menunjuk ke arah atas.

Asuma mengangkat kepalanya ke atas, seakan sedang melihat ke lantai dua. Ia menatap partner-nya lagi, "Lalu? Ada lagi?"

Kakashi menghela nafas sejenak, "Suruh temui aku di dalam mobil kita. Katakan ini untuk kepentingan interogasi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hatake Kakashi membuka halaman demi halaman sebuah majalah yang ia senderkan pada stir mobil. Kedua matanya nyaris hampir tidak berkedip. Setiap gambar wanita setengah hingga seperempat bugil yang ia amati membuat degup jantungnya mengencang. Tidak luput bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung membanjiri dahi. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya untuk menyempatkan diri menikmati rangsangan erotis visual melalui majalah favoritnya yang berjudul 'Naughty Hottie' dikala senggang. Sekalipun saat sedang menangani sebuah kasus berat.

"Detektif Kakashi."

Kakashi menelan ludahnya berkali-kali. Pose menggairahkan yang dilakukan oleh model majalah dewasa Mei Terumi membuatnya seperti sedang berada dalam oven cinta. Panas namun ... horny.

"Detektif Kakashi."

Kakashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, takjub. G-String berwarna ungu benar-benar sangat cocok dengan tubuh Mei. Batinnya.

"Detektif Kakashi."

Telinga sebelah kirinya seperti menangkap suara yang memanggil namanya. Ia menengok, mendapati Shino Aburame yang berusaha membuka kenop pintu mobil yang masih terkunci dari dalam.

Kakashi segera menekan tombol paling bawah dari sekian bulatan yang ada pada kontak mobilnya. Terdengar bunyi 'jegreg'.

"Apa benar anda memanggil saya supaya kemari, pak detektif?" tanya Shino setelah berhasil membuka pintu samping kiri.

Pria maniak porno itu cepat-cepat menutup majalahnya lalu menaruhnya di bawah, dekat tiga pedal kendali mobil. Ia persilahkan remaja tanggung itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Shino melirik ke arah majalah bercover erotis bernuansa pink itu. Ia berdehem sebanyak tiga kali.

"Baiklah, Shino-kun. Bisa dimulai?"

"Seharusnya saya yang berkata demikian pak. Ehem, anda terlalu sibuk dengan bacaan."

Kalimat bermajas sindiran itu membuat muka Kakashi sedikit memerah. Akan tetapi bersyukur dia selalu memakai masker kesayangannya sehingga itu tak akan nampak jelas dari luar.

"Oke-oke." Detektif Hatake Kakashi mengambil secarik kertas putih dan sebuah pena dari atas dashboard. "Kau tahu kan kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari?"

Pemuda pendiam itu tidak menjawab verbal. Hanya melalui gestur anggukan sederhana.

Kakashi melanjutkan, "Bagus jika kau sudah tahu. Aku tidak akan berbelit-belit. Hanya akan menanyaimu tiga hal." jemari tangan kanannya membentuk simbol tiga.

"Apa?"

"Yang pertama, identitas pribadimu." ia menjeda sejenak, "Yang kedua, hubunganmu dengan korban." lanjutnya.

Laki-laki bermarga Aburame itu ikut menyambung kalimat Kakashi. "Yang ketiga?"

Sang detektif membalas kilat, "Tentu saja alibimu saat perkiraan waktu korban dibunuh."

Hening. Shino menatap lurus ke depan, ke kaca mobil. Kakashi menunggu remaja berpakaian tertutup rapat itu membuka suara.

"Saya siswa kelas dua SMA." kata Shino terlampau sederhana.

"Aku tahu. Lainnya?" pancing Kakashi supaya anak yang duduk di sebelahnya mau bercerita lebih panjang lagi.

"Rumah saya satu komplek perumahan dengan Gaara. Saya, saya gemar bermain catur." tambah Shino.

"Kau suka catur?"

Shino menjawabnya dengan 'hm' saja.

"Kegiatanmu di sekolah?"

Lelaki berambut hitam legam itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Seperti pada umumnya. Pulang sekolah saya les mapel matematika seminggu tiga kali. Seminggu dua kali saya mengikuti kegiatan ekskul catur di kala tidak les."

Jari-jari si detektif dari Konoha mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung pena yang dipegangnya ke permukaan kaca yang berada persis di sebelahnya. "Sepertinya cukup. Lanjut ke sesi kedua. Hubunganmu dengan ... korban."

Shino menggaruk hidungnya yang terasa gatal, "Hubungan ya?"

Kakashi mengangguk pelan.

Dia mulai bercerita. "Saya tidak terlalu dekat dengan Gaara. Saya kenal dia sejak pindah ke perumahan 'Home Sweet Home' enam tahun lalu. Tapi hanya sebatas kenal saja."

Kakashi Hatake masih mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Lanjut."

"Saya kurang menyukai sifat Gaara. Dia arogan, ketus, acuh, semacam itu. Dia juga bisa dibilang laki-laki paling populer sesekolahan." lanjut Shino lagi.

"Populer?" Kakashi merasa tertarik dengan hal ini.

"Ya." Shino membenarkan. "Kata para anak perempuan sih dia dianggap sangat tampan. Jika saja kedua orang tua kami tidak berteman akrab maka saya malas menjalin pertemanan dengannya."

Kakashi menopang dagunya dengan jempol tangan kanan, "Baik, cukup. Tambahan, apa kau pikir kedua rekanmu pernah punya masalah dengan korban? Choujuro dan pria bermarga Momochi itu?"

Shino sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, "Maaf, tapi di awal tidak disebutkan akan ada tambahan?"

Detektif itu tersenyum kecut menanggapi interupsi dari Shino, "Hehehe, maafkan aku. Aku lupa mengatakan di awal."

Shino menggeliatkan tubuhnya kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Seraya merebahkan punggungnya ke jok mobil yang empuk. "Masalah ya? Bolehkah saya berbicara terus terang di sini?" ia meminta kepastian.

Sebuah acungan jempol dari Kakashi, "Tentu. Sangat boleh. Asal itu faktual, tidak dikurang atau ditambah."

Tersangka yang kebagian giliran pertama itu memulai ceritanya, "Choujuro sering di-bully oleh Gaara. Sebagai senior dua angkatan di atas Choujuro, tentu Gaara imun dari perlawanan. Apalagi Choujuro tidak pernah melapor ke orang tua atau wali kelasnya. Saya kurang paham mengapa si rambut merah itu suka menganiaya Chou baik fisik maupun mental. Tapi sepertinya itu dilakukan semata-mata untuk mengukuhkan posisinya sebagai laki-laki jagoan nan populer. Pendapat saya."

Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya, "Sebentar-sebentar. Fisik dan mentalnya itu bisa diterangkan lebih mendetail?"

"Fisik seperti tamparan, tendangan, hingga pukulan. Tapi tidak ada yang sampai lebam." imbuhnya.

"Kasihan juga ya anak bertubuh ceking itu." Kakashi menimpali kisah dari Shino dengan nada yang terdengar iba.

"Mental seperti hinaan, cercaan, makian, paling ringan sindiran." laki-laki berkacamata model bulat itu menyelesaikan pertanyaan permintaan dari sang detektif.

"Zabuza?"

Shino mengedikkan sepasang bahunya dibarengi ucapan, "Tidak tahu. Setahu saya Zabuza tidak pernah memiliki masalah apapun dengan korban."

Kakashi tersenyum tipis di balik maskernya. Ia tekan tombol bergambar panah ke bawah yang ada di samping kanannya untuk menurunkan kaca mobil supaya sirkulasi udara bisa lancar.

"Seperti ini kan segar." ia berujar sembari menyiapkan baik-baik pena dengan kertas putih. Untuk merangkum bagian-bagian yang penting dari penuturan calon tersangka yang dicurigai.

"Saya lanjut ke sesi terakhir?" Shino memastikan supaya tidak salah.

"Tentu." sahut si detektif itu.

"Saya menceritakan darimana?" Shino merasa bingung karena dia belum pernah melakukan hal semacam ini sebelumnya.

Kakashi memutar-mutar penanya, "Perkiraan kematian korban setelah kudiskusikan dengan yang lain, waktu antara kalian berempat memulai acara investigasi rumah tua itu hingga kau, Zabuza, dan Choujuro bertemu lalu sepakat mencari korban bersama-sama. Keterangan ini sedikit kudapat dari Darui setelah kalian bertiga menjelaskan kronologi singkat di kantor polisi Yuga."

"Masuk akal juga." Shino menyangga pipi kanannya menggunakan telapak tangan sebelah kanan.

"Kuharap kau mau menceritakan kejadian demi kejadian secara runtut, rinci, padat, dan jelas. Kuulangi. Runtut, rinci, padat, terakhir ... jelas." Hatake Kakashi menekankan empat poin tersebut demi kelancaran proses interogasi.

"Begitu ya. Saya paham." ia mengambil pasokan udara sebanyak mungkin ke dalam paru-paru sebelum memulai cerita pentingnya. "Saya awalnya memutuskan untuk pergi bersama-sama. Choujuro berpasangan dua-dua. Zabuza sendiri-sendiri. Gaara tidak peduli. Kami berempat akhirnya sepakat untuk pergi sendiri-sendiri karena selain menghemat waktu, kebetulan ada semacam empat koridor di rumah itu. Dua di lantai satu dan dua di lantai atas."

Tangan kanan milik Kakashi mulai mencatat.

"Kami mulai berpencar. Saya lantai satu sebelah barat, Zabuza lantai satu sebelah timur, Gaara lantai dua sebelah barat, dan sisanya Choujuro lantai dua sebelah timur." Shino mengambil jeda nafas.

Kakashi mengisyaratkan dengan dongakkan kepala ke atas supaya lanjut.

"Saya mulai berjalan pelan. Debunya banyak sekali waktu itu. Hawanya terasa dingin. Gelap juga. Tapi saya berusaha kuat hingga selesai."

Kakashi menghentikan aktifitas menulis, "Apa saja yang kau temukan, Shino-kun?"

Tatapan Shino menerawang ke langit-langit mobil, "Anoo, ada dua kamar yang saya masuki. Kamar pertama tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Hanya ada ranjang tua, lemari bobrok, kursi lapuk, semacam itu. Lalu saat saya hampir keluar dari kamar pertama ... Zabuza memanggil saya dengan kalimat kalau tidak salah seperti ini. 'Kau baik saja Shino?' "

"Oke. Terus?" suruh Kakashi.

Shino meneruskan, "Saya jawab 'Iya, baik saja' dengan nada cukup keras. Zabuza tidak membalas. Lalu kemudian saya menemukan sebuah kamar lagi di ujung koridor itu. Saya buka dan saya langsung menemukan sebuah benda yang agak membuat bulu kuduk saya merinding."

Hatake Kakashi menelan ludah, "Merinding? Benda apa?"

Dua jari telunjuk Shino seperti sedang membentuk bangun persegi. "Pigura kotak yang berisi foto hitam putih sepertinya. Di situ ada dua remaja berpakaian tradisional, pakaian yang sering dikenakan di film-film klasik."

Kakashi hanya ber-ohh saja.

Shino menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca mobil, "Karena saya merasa agak ketakutan maka saya putuskan untuk keluar secepatnya dari kamar itu dan kembali ke ruangan di tengah. Saat saya keluar Zabuza memanggil saya lagi dengan kalimat sama seperti sebelumnya. Saya diamkan saja karena kondisi mental saya sedang kalut. Mungkin dia pun sama sehingga butuh teman ngobrol jarak jauh."

Detektif itu menguap lebar. Mulai bosan dengan jalannya interogasi ini. "Teruskan karena sepertinya hampir selesai. Kan?"

Shino patuh. "Iya, tinggal sebentar lagi. Setelah saya keluar dari kamar kedua itu, saya melangkahkan kedua kaki dengan tempo cepat di koridor yang gelap. Saya sempat mendengar suara 'BRAK' seperti ada benda terjatuh. Tapi saya pikir itu cuma efek paranoid saja setelah melihat foto dua remaja yang entah siapa itu."

Kakashi masih sibuk mencatat sehingga ia tidak sempat bereaksi apapun.

"Terakhir, saya melaju ke arah tangga untuk memanggil-manggil Choujuro yang ada di lantai atas. Saya sedikit khawatir dengan anak itu, dia penakut tulen. Choujuro berlari terpogoh-pogoh dengan muka pucat pasi dan terus-terusan mengatakan bahwa dia melihat penampakan. Disusul Zabuza tidak berapa lama kemudian." Shino menghembuskan nafas panjang melalui mulut, "Sudah cukup pak?"

Kakashi menoleh, "Ya. Sudah." diletakkan lagi kertas dan pena itu di atas dashboard.

Shino membuka pintu mobil lalu mengucapkan kalimat pamit terlebih dahulu. Sebelum pergi dia berucap lagi, "Pak, kalau boleh jujur apa adanya, saya bukanlah orang yang membunuh Gaara. Sekalipun sikap korban bisa dikatakan jauh dari kategori sopan tapi saya tetap patuh pada hukum yang berlaku."

Detektif itu memegang stir mobil dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian menyahut, "Biar bukti dan petunjuk saja yang berbicara nanti. Terima kasih, Shino-kun."

Shino menutup pintu mobil dengan perlahan.

Sepasang manik Kakashi sempat memperhatikan bocah itu bergerak menjauh dari tempatnya duduk seraya berkata, "Alibimu menarik."

**- TSUZUKU -**

**Oke, chapter 3 sudah author buat.**

**Author mengharapkan bagi readers yang tertarik mengikuti jalannya teka-teki fic ini untuk mengamati dengan jeli alibi Shino.**

**Itu saja.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca! :)**


	4. Alibi Kedua

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : T (Teen)**

**WARNING : AU, Bit OOC, Multichapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shino telah mengungkapkan seluruh keterangan yang sekiranya diperlukan. Terutama pada bagian alibi saat rentang waktu perkiraan kematian sang korban, Gaara. Kini gilirannya siapa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Alibi Kedua ~**

Butuh waktu hampir setengah jam guna mengorek seluruh keterangan yang dipunya oleh tersangka bernama panjang Aburame Shino itu. Sebagai seorang detektif profesional yang telah cukup lama berkecimpung dalam dunia pembunuhan berencana, kurang lebih hampir genap setengah dasawarsa, ia sudah terbiasa untuk bersabar dalam setiap kesempatan menginterogasi para tersangka yang ada.

Setiap tersangka yang ia hadapi tentunya memiliki watak, sifat, serta tabiat masing-masing. Unik. Oleh karenanya, tidak ada kecanggungan ataupun kecemasan dalam pikirannya untuk melanjutkan proses interogasi menuju ke tersangka berikutnya.

Pria yang hampir selalu ditemui memakai masker hitam itu melangkahkan sepasang kakinya pelan-pelan, menuju ke arah rumah tua dimana korban ditemukan tewas dengan posisi gantung diri namun dipenuhi beberapa kejanggalan. Bola matanya bergerak seirama ke kanan-kiri berulang-ulang. Menelusuri kata demi kata, kalimat demi kalimat yang belum lama ini ditulisnya sebagai bahan rangkuman dari seluruh keterangan plus alibi yang Shino ucapkan di dalam mobil.

Sepasang alisnya terangkat ke atas, lalu kepalanya mengangguk-angguk seperti menandakan bahwa otaknya sudah memahami akan sesuatu yang orang lain tidak ketahui. Terakhir dimasukkannya selembar kertas yang telah ia baca dengan durasi cukup singkat itu ke dalam saku yang ada pada dada sebelah kanan.

"Eh?" gumamnya pelan saat melihat empat orang yang tergabung dalam divisi penyidikan dari markas kepolisiannya keluar bebarengan dari dalam rumah TKP. Disusul oleh inspektur yang telah menjadi partner kerjanya semenjak tiga tahun lalu, Sarutobi Asuma.

Kakashi mendekati orang-orang itu. Darui yang berada tak jauh dari situ turut mendekat pula.

"Detektif Hatake Kakashi, lapor! Kami telah selesai menyisir lokasi tempat kejadian perkara, memfoto barang bukti sekaligus mengamankannya, terakhir menyidik sidik jari pada barang bukti senter dan barang bukti tali gantung itu." Ibiki selalu ketua tim penyidik segera memberi hormat sembari mengucapkan kalimat ini.

Detektif penyuka majalah erotis itu spontan membalas hormat Ibiki. Setelah itu mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya ke depan, "Bagus sekali. Terima kasih banyak. Terutama aku ingin melihat bagian yang terakhir itu."

Seakan sudah mengerti betul dengan maksud rekannya, Asuma yang kebetulan menenteng tali gantung barang bukti dan senter barang bukti langsung memperlihatkannya kepada Kakashi. Kedua bukti tersebut tentunya sudah berada di dalam plastik yang sangat rapat.

Jari telunjuk kanan milik Hatake disentuhkan ke plastik yang membungkus barang bukti berupa senter berwarna merah terang, "Sidik jari yang ada di benda ini?"

Ibiki menjawabnya lugas, "Itu milik Gaara. Hanya ada sidik jari korban saja."

Anggukan simpel menjadi respon dari si detektif. "Lalu yang satunya?" tanyanya lebih lanjut.

Telapak tangan kiri Ibiki ditepuk-tepukkan ke permukaan plastik yang menyelimuti tali berwarna kecokelatan dengan perkiraan diameter 2 centimeteran itu, "Kalau yang ini juga sama pak. Cuma ... "

Alis kiri Kakashi naik.

"Yang ini sidik jarinya hanya berada di bagian tali yang lurus itu. Yang berada di atas simpul, bukan pada bagian yang melingkar di bawah simpul." kalimat lanjutan ini membuat Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke barang bukti kedua tersebut.

Ia amati, ia perhatikan dengan kejelian tinggi.

Sepasang barang bukti itu diambil oleh anggota tim penyidik yang lain. Anak buah dari Ibiki Morino.

"Mungkin hanya itu saja yang dapat kami sampaikan sesuai dengan permintaan bapak. Kami pamit undur diri dulu." Ibiki mengangkat telapak tangan sebelah kanannya hingga menempel ke pelipis. Diikuti oleh ketiga anak buahnya yang lain.

Kakashi, Asuma, lalu Darui melakukan pose hormat serempak.

Keempat orang yang memiliki tugas utama untuk melakukan penyidikan pada TKP ditambah barang bukti itu telah pergi menjauh dari pelataran rumah tua itu. Namun kebalikannya, sebuah mobil sedan bercat biru tua melaju dari arah jalan raya di depan sana menuju ke arah situ.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiran anda, Kakashi-san?" selidik Darui saat menyadari jika tatapan laki-laki bermata sayu itu terpaku ke depan. Seakan sedang menganalisa suatu hal.

"Kakashi-san?" tanya sang kepala Kepolisian Yugakure untuk kali kedua. Dan sukses membuat pria bermarga Hatake itu terperanjat kaget.

"Eh?! Ti..tidak ada apa-apa kok. Haha." guraunya garing.

Tapi Asuma mampu menyadari jika ada yang sedang disembunyikan di dalam isi tempurung kepala rekan dekatnya itu.

Mobil sedan yang memiliki tulisan stiker kecil warna putih 'Polisi Sektor Yugakure' pada bagian atas kaca depannya itu berhenti. Dari luar dapat terlihat seorang opsir yang berada di belakang stir dan seorang laki-laki berkacamata tebal yang duduk di samping jok pengemudi.

"Sepertinya tersangka yang paling muda itu sudah kembali." tutur Darui singkat saja.

"Kakashi." Asuma menepuk siku orang yang dipanggilnya.

Kakashi menengok.

"Aku kembali dulu ke markas kita. Aku akan mengawasi tim forensik yang pastinya sudah mulai bekerja." ujarnya sambil mengambil sebuah cerutu besar dari wadahnya.

Tak disangka lelaki paruh baya itu menepuk jidatnya, "Astaga, aku sampai lupa tentang investigasi fisik korban oleh forensik. Baik, hati-hati."

Pria bercambang itu melambaikan tangannya sebelum ia beranjak pergi dari situ. Tentunya tak luput untuk menyalakan cerutu favoritnya sebelum pergi. Mungkin sebagai teman perjalanan.

Polisi yang bertugas mengawal Choujuro menghadap kepada pimpinannya. "Lapor pak, saya telah selesai melaksanakan tugas sederhana dari anda."

Ditanggapi dengan anggukan penuh rasa puas oleh Darui, "Bagus-bagus."

Anak itu, si Choujuro, berjalan menghampiri orang-orang kepolisian dengan langkah gugup. Kedua tangannya sibuk menenteng sekresek besar makanan dan minuman yang entah jenisnya apa saja serta jumlahnya seberapa banyak. Yang sengaja dibelinya dari sebuah minimarket di desa sebelah.

Leher Kakashi menengok ke arah hamparan ladang jagung yang berada persis di samping jalan setapak, di seberang lokasi TKP. Ia menoleh lagi ke arah depan hingga sepasang maniknya menyorot wajah Choujuro.

"Ikuti aku, Choujuro-kun."

Perintah singkat barusan membuat bocah itu kebingungan. Ditambah mentalnya yang bisa dibilang cukup lemah membuatnya ragu untuk mengikuti instruksi dari sang detektif.

Kaki-kaki Kakashi melangkah sejauh beberapa meter ke depan, lalu gerak-gerakkan jempol kanannya ke arah kanan, "Ke ladang jagung itu."

Yang diajak hanya bereaksi mengangguk pasrah, "Untuk ... apa?"

Bibir Kakashi yang terlindungi masker membentuk seringaian, "Tentu saja untuk menginterogasimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**- TSUZUKU -**

**Maaf sekali kalau tulisan bersambung ini terlalu mendadak.**

**Author minta waktunya untuk sedikit curhat. Jujur saja, fic ini merupakan fic pertama author yang dibuat dengan energi sangat 'maksimal' namun hasilnya terbilang 'minimal'.**

**Tidak seperti fic-fic yang lain, khususnya genre humor/parody, yang tidak terlalu menguras waktu plus pikiran namun dirasa hasilnya setimpal. Baik dari segi review, favourite, follow, terakhir traffic graph.**

**Dua fic genre yang sama dan tema sama pula dengan ini, yang ada di fandom tetangga Fairy Tail, hampir sesuai dengan ekspektasi awal. Antusiasme pembaca sudah oke semenjak chapter-chapter awal.**

**Tapi ini berbeda. :(**

**Author tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya. Padahal sudah author upayakan sebaik mungkin dari berbagai segi. EYD, diksi, plot, typo, lalu ide. :(**

**Yang paling mengenaskan dari segi traffic graph-nya. Cuma 136 saat author tengok sebelum merilis chapter empat ini. :(**

**Sekian saja. **

**Mungkin akan author update suatu saat nanti *karena kerangka ceritanya sudah lengkap sampai akhir* jika mood-nya memenuhi dan yang terpenting, ... readers cukup banyak yang tertarik dengan fic yang sudah banyak menyita waktu & pikiran author. *karena membuat sinkronisasi bukti satu dengan bukti lain dan alibi satu dengan alibi lain susah banget***

**Terima kasih telah membaca. :) **


	5. Alibi Kedua (2)

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : T (Teen)**

**WARNING : AU, Bit OOC, Multichapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seperti janji author waktu itu. Karena detik ini juga jumlah traffic graph-nya mencapai angka yang bisa dibilang 'lumayan', maka author akan melanjutkan fic bertema detektif ini. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Alibi Kedua (2) ~**

Sinar sang surya benar-benar kuat dan pekat menyinari tanah di bawahnya. Menyilaukan tentu. Hamparan tumbuhan bernama latin _Zea Mays_ yang memiliki luas diperkirakan mencapai hampir seribu meter persegi terpapar langsung oleh pancaran cahaya dari bola gas raksasa di gugusan Tata Surya. Membuat kedua orang manusia yang sedang berjalan menelusuri tempat ini tidak mampu menyembunyikan keluhan mereka.

"Ssshh, panas sekali." gusar Kakashi Hatake untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia terus-menerus mengipas-ngipaskan kedua telapak tangannya masing-masing di sisi wajah.

Laki-laki bertubuh pendek yang berjalan mengikuti pria itu menimpali dari belakang, "Huft, tahu cuaca terik begini kenapa anda memintaku untuk mengikuti anda? Lagian kalau tahu panas seperti ini kenapa masih mengenakan masker ketat itu?" entah mendapat kekuatan darimana bocah berambut cepak ini berani berkata demikian. Mengingat sifatnya yang selalu canggung dari awal pertemuan.

Kakashi tersenyum kecut di balik maskernya, "Ehe, benar juga kalimatmu. Tadi kupikir sinar matahari tidak akan setajam ini karena awannya banyak di langit. Tidak tahunya saat sudah di tengah-tengah ladang malah berbalik seperti detik ini."

Sepasang lengan milik pria yang berprofesi sebagai detektif resmi itu berulang kali menyingkirkan daun-daun jagung yang memiliki bentuk panjang dan menggantung ke bawah. Menghalangi laju. Sepasang netranya menangkap sebuah objek yang sontak dapat membuat perasaannya melega.

"Kenapa anda berhenti?" tanya Choujuro ragu. Untung saja matanya awas sehingga tidak sampai menubruk punggung orang kepolisian itu yang seenaknya berhenti tanpa aba-aba terlebih dulu.

Tangan kiri Kakashi mengacung ke depan dibarengi suara, "Tak jauh di depan ada gubuk. Ayo kita berbincang di sana saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gubuk itu tidaklah besar atau bagus. Sudah terlihat cukup termakan oleh usia. Namun masih bisa digunakan sebagai tempat untuk berteduh karena bagian atapnya masihlah sempurna tanpa cela. Alias tidak ada yang bolong.

Kakashi menyandarkan punggung lebarnya di dinding gubuk yang terbuat dari anyaman bambu. "Haaahh, sejuk juga di sini." kedua kakinya dibiarkan selonjor lurus ke depan.

Choujuro mengangguk singkat seakan menyetujui opini dari rekan Inspektur Asuma Sarutobi itu. Ia ikut naik ke atas gubuk dan segera membuka tuas pada bagian atas kaleng minuman bersoda yang sengaja dibawanya di saku celana.

"Aaahhh segaaar." ungkapnya sesaat setelah cairan berwarna biru kehitaman yang berisi soda menjelajahi setiap sudut dari mulut hingga kerongkongan. Dilihatnya Kakashi yang terus menatap ke arahnya sedari tadi.

"Anda mau pak?" disodorkannya kaleng minuman ringan itu ke arah sang detektif.

Dijawab dengan gelengan, "Tidak-tidak. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan mengenai interogasi ini yang akan kita mulai sebentar lagi. Itu saja. Jangan salah paham kalau aku menginginkan minuman yang sedang kau minum, haha."

Remaja siswa sekolah menengah atas itu tersenyum garing, kemudian segera menghabiskan seluruh isi dari minuman bermerk Pepsi dalam hitungan detik saja. Rasa hausnya sirna sudah.

Pria berseragam kemeja biru tua menyerempet gelap itu menggaruk samping kepalanya, "Bisa kita mulai, Choujuro-kun?"

Yang ditanya tidak memberikan jawabannya. Memasang wajah ragu, gugup, canggung.

Kakashi menaikkan alisnya.

"Terserah anda saja pak polisi." jawab dia sekenanya.

Kakashi manut. "Oke kalau seperti itu. Berarti kuanggap sebagai iya." dikeluarkan secarik kertas notes dan sebuah pena dari dalam saku kemejanya.

"Ehm, nanti kau akan kutanyai mengenai tiga hal pokok. Sama persis seperti yang kusodorkan kepada kakak kelasmu Shino Aburame." dijedanya sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Yang kesatu identitas pribadimu. Berikutnya hubunganmu dengan korban, Gaara. Dan terakhir alibi atau bisa disederhanakan sebagai keteranganmu saat perkiraan waktu dimana korban dibunuh."

Lagi-lagi Choujuro tidak bereaksi. Ia hanya menggumam tidak jelas ditambah bola matanya yang melirik kesana-kemari.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, nak?" selidik Kakashi.

Bocah berkacamata tebal itu menyahut, "I..iya. Aku jujur bingung dengan statusku sekarang. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apakah aku nantinya jelas-jelas akan ditahan?" cemasnya.

Kakashi merasa tebakannya benar. Pertanyaan klise yang sering diutarakan oleh tersangka yang memiliki watak penakut serta mudah cemas. Ia sudah terbiasa meladeni hal semacam ini sebelumnya. "Ohh itu. Bukankah kau sudah membatalkan niat ayahmu untuk menyewa pengacara dan lembaga bantuan hukum di Kiri?"

Choujuro mengiyakan lewat sebuah anggukan kepala.

Detektif Kepolisian Resort Konoha itu menyambung lagi, "Bagus. Jadi intinya kau dan kedua rekan satu sekolahmu itu masih berstatus sebagai tersangka. Kalian baru masuk dalam penetapan status yang paling awal."

Anak itu mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kau baru akan membutuhkan jasa lawyer untuk menangani di pengadilan jika sudah kami tetapkan statusmu sebagai pelaku. Dari ketiga orang termasuk kau nantinya akan ada satu yang akan kutahan sebagai pelaku pembunuhan. Entah siapa aku belum ada gambaran. Itu tergantung juga dengan keterangan alibimu setelah ini. Paham?"

Penjelasan panjang-lebar dari mulut Kakashi sepertinya membuat rasa tegang tersangka yang akan diinterogasi menjadi lebih enakan. Terpancar dari sorot matanya.

"Oke. Karena hawa di sekitar sini semakin panas saja maka lebih baik kita tidak perlu membuang-buang waktu dengan obrolan yang tidak berfaedah. Choujuro-kun ... "

Yang bersangkutan menatap lekat muka pria yang sedang duduk selonjor di hadapannya.

" ... mulailah menjelaskan identitasmu dengan singkat, padat, kalau bisa jelas." instruksi dari Hatake Kakashi ini lekas ditanggapi oleh Choujuro. Siswa SMA 1 Kirigakure itu bersiap memulai ceritanya.

"Aku kelas sepuluh di sekolah yang sama dengan ketiga temanku itu. Zabuza-senpai, Shino-senpai, dan ... Gaara-senpai." ada semacam aura kesedihan saat nama Gaara disebut olehnya.

Lanjutnya lagi, "Ayahku seorang pengusaha yang bergerak di bidang perikanan di kota Kiri. Ibuku menjadi sekretaris ayahku. Dan aku anak tunggal. Ano, sudah?"

Sepasang manik milik pria Hatake itu konstan menuju ke arah bawah. Otaknya mulai bekerja. "Hobimu dan kegiatanmu di sekolah?"

"Hobiku pak? Apa itu perlu?" Choujuro merasa ragu.

"Sebenarnya sih tidak terlalu. Namun lumayan sebagai bahan referensi saja." tutur si detektif.

Bocah berambut biru muda itu akhirnya menurut. "Hobiku paling, emm bermain sepakbola ditambah sesekali basket. Aku suka olahraga soalnya."

Kakashi masih mendengarkan dengan cermat.

"Kalau kegiatan di sekolah, aku tidak terlalu aktif pak. Ekstrakurikuler aku jarang berangkat. Soalnya aku kurang pandai bersosialisasi dengan orang banyak." kepalanya menunduk.

"Ekskulmu apa?"

"Aku?"

Kakashi sedikit terkekeh geli atas reaksi anak itu, "Hehehe, ya kau. Memang siapa lagi?"

Adik kelas Shino itu menjawab cepat, "Karate."

Setelah kata 'karate' terucap, tidak ada yang bersuara lagi di antara mereka berdua. Hening dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Suara gesekan dedaunan pohon jagung yang tertiup angin sampai bisa didengar cukup jelas oleh mereka berdua.

"Pak Kakashi?" tersangka yang memiliki usia paling muda itu berusaha membangunkan orang yang bertugas menanyai dirinya dari lamunan.

Kakashi spontan merespon suara Choujuro. Namun tidak ada semacam sikap cengengesan darinya seperti yang lumrah dilakukan oleh orang yang kepergok sedang melamun. "Baiklah kurasa cukup. Sekarang kita masuk ke bagian kedua."

Sang tersangka Choujuro menyiapkan materi-materi di dalam otaknya untuk diucapkan melalui mulut.

"Hubunganku dengan Gaara-senpai kan?" tanyanya, menunggu kepastian sebelum menerangkan.

"Iya." sahut si pria rambut perak.

Anak berumur lima belasan tahun itu membuang kaleng minumannya yang sudah kosong ke luar gubuk, "Aku tidak terlalu memiliki hubungan yang bisa dibilang akrab dengan Gaara-senpai." dia berujar lirih.

Detektif bermasker itu menghela nafas pendek, "Biar kutebak. Sifatnya yang lumayan kasar itu sering membuatmu kesal kan? Apalagi kau merupakan adik kelas dua angkatan di bawahnya."

Putra dari seorang pengusaha kaya di Kiri itu langsung menunjukkan reaksi terkejut. "Bagaimana pak detektif tahu?" tanya Choujuro keheranan.

Lawan bicaranya menyipitkan mata sebelah kiri, "Well, itu tak perlu dibahas. Oke, lanjutkan saja."

Sesuai keinginan dari Kakashi Hatake. Lelaki kurus nan pendek itu menyambung rangkaian kalimatnya yang dijeda, "Walaupun sering mengusiliku namun menurutku tindakan-tindakannya belum masuk kategori kelewat batas. Kupikir wajar saja karena dia merupakan kakak kelasku yang populer di kalangan para perempuan."

"Belum masuk kategori kelewat batas?" sela si penginterogasi. "Bisa diperinci?" pintanya.

Choujuro membuang muka ke samping kiri, "Gaara-senpai memang sering meledekku dan kadang sampai menghinaku. Namun tidak sampai kekerasan fisik sih. Seperti itu maksudnya."

Dan suara 'ohh' terdengar selang satu detik setelahnya.

"O ya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa dekat dengan korban sampai-sampai kau ikut kegiatan mengeksplorasi rumah tua bersama dirinya?" pria paruh baya itu berupaya mengorek lebih dalam lagi supaya informasi yang didapatkan semakin akurat.

Choujuro menopangkan tubuhnya melalui kedua telapak tangan yang diposisikan di belakang punggung menyentuh alas gubuk, "Kebetulan Gaara-senpai ikut ekstrakurikuler karate sama seperti aku. Dan dia juga sering bertemu denganku saat bermain basket."

Detektif itu menarik bibirnya ke samping kanan dibarengi anggukan kecil namun berulang-ulang. "Satu lagi sebelum kita masuk ke bagian ketiga yaitu alibimu. Bisa kau ceritakan sekilas saja tentang sosok Gaara di matamu?"

Mendadak air muka pemuda itu berubah menjadi sendu. Sepasang manik hitamnya berkaca-kaca. "Sebenarnya ... dia adalah orang yang baik. Walau tidak dipungkiri beberapa kali menjahiliku demi alasan yang tidak jelas. Kadang Gaara-senpai mentraktirku makan, menemaniku bermain bola basket, dan yang paling mencolok adalah aku perlahan ikut terkenal di sekolahan karena telah bergaul cukup dekat dengan lelaki yang menjadi idola nomer satu itu."

Kakashi menekuk bibirnya ke dalam. Dicondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke bawah untuk memudahkannya menulis di secarik kertas putih. "Sekarang tinggal bagian ketiga ya. Aku minta kau, Choujuro-kun, menjelaskannya dengan runtut, terperinci, padat, dan jelas. Kutekankan lagi ... " kepalanya mendongak untuk menatap mata Choujuro, " ... runtut, rinci, padat, jelas."

"Aku paham pak." sahut laki-laki itu spontan. Ia menghirup nafas lumayan panjang sebelum mulai bercerita.

"Awalnya yang mengajak acara semacam jurit malam itu adalah Shino-senpai. Dia pertama mengajak Zabuza-senpai terlebih dulu. Zabuza ke Gaara-senpai, dan Gaara-senpai mengajak diriku." jelasnya. Membuka penjelasan alibinya pada bagian awal-awal.

Detektif Hatake menekankan ujung penanya ke permukaan kertas, "Bisa kau jelaskan tidak terlalu jauh? Bisa dimulai saat kalian berempat memasuki pintu masuk rumah tua itu hingga tubuh Gaara ditemukan menggantung." dia memberi saran yang bagus.

"Maaf-maaf kalau begitu pak detektif." Choujuro menggaruk rambut bagian belakangnya dibarengi senyuman malu. "Akan aku lanjutkan dari situ. Aku merasa begitu deg-degan saat semuanya setuju untuk berjalan satu demi satu. Padahal sudah kusarankan untuk bersama-sama namun mereka menolak usulku."

Kakashi menopang dagunya dengan ujung pena bagian belakang.

"Setelah itu kami berempat mulai menjelajahi rumah kosong yang berumur tua itu pak. Aku bagian atas koridor timur sedangkan Gaara-senpai sebelah barat. Di lantai bawah ada Shino-senpai pada bagian barat dan terakhir Zabuza-senpai pada bagian timur." lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku paham. Lanjut."

Ia menurut saja. "Aku menaiki tangga bersama Gaara-senpai. Dia berkata padaku supaya jangan jadi pria cengeng atau aku tidak akan laku di mata wanita. Aku sempat memintanya untuk menemaniku sejenak melangkah di koridor timur namun Gaara-senpai menolaknya tegas. Dia meninggalkanku menuju arah barat dan aku masih terdiam di depan tangga."

"Lalu?"

"Aku terdiam di tempat dengan senter menyala pada genggamanku pak. Sumpah, seram sekali pada waktu itu. Gelap, bau debu dan kayu lapuk berkombinasi, lalu suara hembusan angin malam benar-benar melengkapi penderitaanku waktu itu." ungkapnya jelas. Ekspresi wajahnya meyiratkan akan apa yang dia rasakan pada saat malam itu. Kengerian.

Detektif berambut mencuat melawan gravitasi itu mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan, "Kau tetap melanjutkan acara jelajahmu, Choujuro-kun?"

Anggukan mantap menjadi jawaban, "Hm. Tapi aku melangkah pelan-pelan pak. Bisa diibaratkan seperti siput yang sedang berjalan di permukaan daun." sedikit melawak sepertinya.

Kakashi menanggapi dengan senyuman di balik maskernya, "Lanjutkan."

"Lorong lantai dua sebelah timur memiliki satu kamar saja. Aku jelas tidak berani masuk ke situ. Jadi aku cuma berjalan sampai ujung lalu kembali ke area dekat tangga. Dan sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan akan dimulai ... " intonasinya melirih disertai temponya memelan pada kalimat terakhir. Kulit mukanya perlahan memucat. Keringat dingin mulai menerobos pori-pori setiap inci di tubuhnya.

Hatake Kakashi merasa teramat penasaran. "Apa ... itu?"

Choujuro sempat menelan ludah, "Itu ... penampakan. Hiiy!" jeritnya kemudian.

Alis sebelah kiri milik Kakashi terangkat, "Masa? Jujur, aku tidak percaya akan hal-hal berbau klenik seperti itu. Bisa kau ceritakan detailnya?" ia meminta.

"Apa itu perlu pak? Jujur saja ya, aku takut untuk menceritakannya karena sungguh membuat semacam trauma di benak pak." bocah bergaya rambut cepak itu memutuskan untuk berterus terang dengan harapan Kakashi mau mengerti akan perasaannya. Yang penakut.

Sang detektif terlihat menimbang-nimbang sejenak. "Kalau begitu keadannya, begini saja. Kau ceritakan sekilas yang sekiranya kau mampu. Bagaimana? Tidak usah mendetail kuanggap tidak masalah."

Kali ini Choujuro menyanggupi keinginan dari orang yang menginterogasinya. "Kalau secara garis besarnya saja ya ... baiklah. Intinya saya melihat ada bayangan tinggi besar berwarna hitam yang sedang berjalan cukup pelan di koridor barat pak detektif. Tempat dimana Gaara-senpai menjelajah."

Kakashi mengangguk-angguk, "Bayangan hitam tinggi besar? Tingginya seberapa?" tanyanya singkat.

Kepala Choujuro menengok ke kanan dan kiri sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "Kira-kira seukuran pemain basket profesional. Kisaran seratus sembilan puluhan ke bawah atau atas sedikit. Tapi aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya pak, itu bukan manusia." ia menghentikan ceritanya.

"Hm? Kenapa?" respon Kakashi.

Sepasang tangan kepunyaan pemuda itu bergerak-gerak seperti sedang menggambarkan sesuatu yang besar. "Bayangan itu besar pak. Juga lebar. Seperti bukan manusia normal. Aku rasa itu seratus persen sosok makhluk halus penunggu rumah tua yang kumasuki. Aku sampai kepikiran terus setelahnya. Bahkan sampai sekarang."

Jemari Kakashi masih memegang pena guna menuliskan alibi sang tersangka. Beberapa detik setelahnya dia menghentikan aktifitasnya itu. "Oke-oke. Sekarang cukup membahas masalah sosok hitam besar apalah itu. Aku ingin bertanya Choujuro-kun. Setelah itu apa?"

Langsung dijawab oleh yang bersangkutan, "Aku spontan langsung menutup mata rapat-rapat. Aku jongkok di tempat dan kuputuskan untuk menutup kedua telingaku dengan jari telunjuk. Intinya, aku seperti terjebak di situ. Tidak berani kemana-mana." urainya lumayan panjang nan dramatis.

"Tapi akhirnya kau turun kan untuk bertemu kedua kawanmu?"

"Ya." ia membenarkan kalimat Kakashi. "Setelah Shino-senpai memanggil-manggil dari bawah tangga. Jika tidak ada dia mungkin aku tetap di atas terus entah sampai kapan." imbuhnya lagi.

Detektif bermarga Hatake menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, "Dan terakhir kalian bertiga sepakat untuk mencari Gaara di lantai dua sisi barat. Puncaknya tubuh teman kalian yang berambut warna merah itu ditemukan menggantung di langit-langit dengan sebuah tali menjerat lehernya."

Tersangka itu terdiam. Terpaku setelah Hatake Kakashi menerangkan bagian terakhir yang seharusnya dijelaskan oleh dirinya. "Aku ... aku benar-benar syok melihat pemandangan itu. Perasaanku campur aduk tidak karuan. Terutama rasa bersalah yang paling mendominasi."

Kakashi memperhatikan sosok di depannya dengan rasa prihatin. Tidak disangka olehnya korban yang pernah lebih dari sekali atau bisa dikatakan beberapa kali mem-bully Choujuro, bisa dirindukan seperti ini. Oleh orang yang telah diintimidasi dirinya.

"Aku pun sampai harus menelan tiga buah pil diazepam untuk menenangkan saraf-saraf di otak. Sengaja kubawa untuk antisipasi jika mentalku tidak kuat menahan tekanan perasaan takut. Malah kenyataannya justru berguna untuk menahan rasa bersalah akibat kematian Gaara-senpai." anak itu masih bermonolog.

Melihat hal tersebut membuat empati si detektif tergugah. Ditepuk-tepuknya pundak Choujuro untuk menenangkan, "Sudahlah. Perlu kau tekankan dalam benakmu, kematian Gaara bukanlah salahmu jika kau bukan pembunuh sebenarnya. Yang salah yang membunuh, alias pelakunya. Mengerti kan?"

Sembari mengusap air mata, dia menyahut, "Iya. Aku mengerti pak."

"O ya satu lagi. Anggap ini sebagai tambahan."

Choujuro yang sudah bersiap turun dari alas gubuk terpaksa harus menundanya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, "Tambahan?"

"Ya. Langsung saja ya dan setelahnya kau boleh pergi." tuturnya. "Apakah kau tahu korban pernah memiliki masalah dengan kedua rekanmu yang lain? Itu, Shino dan Zabuza." sama dengan yang ditanyakan kepada Shino di dalam mobil. Pertanyaan tambahan yang sama persis pun tidak luput ditujukan kepada Choujuro.

Telunjuk kiri milik bocah itu diketuk-ketukkan pelan ke bibirnya, "Masalah ya? Emm, kalau dengan Zabuza-senpai kayaknya nihil. Gaara-senpai selalu akrab dengan pria tinggi nan kekar itu, si Zabuza."

"Kalau dengan Shino?" lanjut Kakashi.

Dahi Choujuro mengernyit. Alisnya saling bertaut. "Mungkin sih ... dulu katanya mereka sempat berkelahi saat OSPEK. Pada waktu itu Shino-senpai yang sedang dipelonco tidak terima dengan perbuatan Gaara-senpai yang semena-mena sebagai seorang senior. Paling hanya itu setahuku pak."

Penjelasan terakhir dari tersangka termuda itu membuat Kakashi puas. Tidak terasa sudah lebih dari setengah jam dia menanyai bocah kelas sepuluh itu bermacam-macam. Udara semakin memanas melebihi saat mereka berdua datang ke situ.

"Baiklah, saya pamit dulu ya pak." ucap Choujuro sambil menundukkan kepala singkat sebagai formalitas mengundurkan diri. Belum ada lima langkah ke depan, sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Choujuro-kun ... "

Lagi-lagi tertunda untuk kali kedua. Dan lagi-lagi menengok ke arah belakang. "Apalagi pak?" nada bicaranya sedikit kesal kali ini.

Kepala Kakashi melongok keluar dari dalam gubuk. "Apa kau yakin kau bukan pembunuhnya?"

Diam.

Tatapannya kosong.

Kakashi masih menunggu reaksi anak itu.

Kedua bola mata Choujuro melirik ke arah wajah Kakashi. "Untuk apa aku harus mengklaim sebagai orang yang benar? Bukankah seringnya orang bersalah yang butuh argumen tambahan untuk mengukuhkan dirinya tidak bersalah?"

Seringaian lebar tercipta di balik masker hitam itu. "Ya, tepat sekali."

**- TSUZUKU -**

**Yosh, akhirnya bisa update juga nih. :D**

**Author mohon perhatikan baik-baik, cermati keterangan apapun yang dikatakan oleh Choujuro di atas.**

**Sekian saja. Thank you! :)**


End file.
